Asterix
Asterix is the titular protagonist of the French comic book series The Adventures of Asterix. The series portrays him as a diminutive but fearless Gaulish warrior living in the time of Julius Caesar's Gallic Wars. Asterix was created in 1959 by writer Rene Goscinny and illustrator Albert Uderzo. Since then, thirty-three books in the series have been released, with Uderzo taking over writing duties after the death of Goscinny in 1977. Asterix has also appeared in several animated and live-action film adaptations of the series, and serves as the mascot of the amusement park Parc Asterix. Background Long before Julius Caesar and his troops invaded Gaul (modern-day France), Asterix and his soon-to-be best friend Obelix were born on the same day and hour, something which as predicted by the village-druid Getafix would mark their ever-lasting friendship. This was revealed in "Asterix and the actress", though it has been contradicted in other stories which claims that the two were born on separate days. When the roman legions arrived, Asterix and the rest of the village's warrior's used Getafix's magical potion to gain superhuman strength and easily fend off the invaders, much to Caesar's annoyance. The majority of the series usually revolves around the romans trying to conquer the village or Asterix and Obelix visiting foreign locations. Powers and abilities Temporary superhuman strength: Each time he drinks the magic potion of the Getafix druid, Asterix acquires for several hours a superhuman strength whose limits are not specified. He uses this force most often to rout Caesar's legions by sending them flying. Temporary superhuman speed: The magic potion also gives Asterix in addition to strength a superhuman speed, as seen in Asterix at the Olympics and Caesar's Papyrus. Qualified swordsman: As seen in Caesar and Asterix's Gift and the Cauldron, Asterix is a highly skilled swordsman, as he easily defeats Romeomontaigus in a sword duel and when he fights Moralelastix but loses. High intelligence: In the duo Asterix and Obelix, Asterix is the one who leads the group and makes all the decisions. He is also able to develop tricks and set up effective plans. Noteworthy appearances All these albums has received animated as well as live-action film-adaptations. Asterix the Gaul Asterix's first appearance released 1961. Getafix is kidnapped by the romans, and Asterix sets out to rescue him. Asterix and Cleopatra Released 1965. Asterix, Obelix and Getafix are asked by the Egyptian architect Edifis to help him build a pyramid for queen Cleopatra. Asterix in Britain Released 1966. Asterix's british cousin Anticlimax requests that he and Obelix brings a barrel of their magic potion to his home-village, as protection against the romans. Gallery asterix and friends.png|Asterix and his friends. asterix's strenght.jpg vikings asterix.jpg|Asterix in "Asterix and the Vikings". asterix xxl.jpg|Asterix and Obelix in the XXL videogames. asterix live-action.jpg|Live-action versions. Asterix cover 1.jpg Asterix cover 2.jpg Asterix cover 3.jpg Asterix (Nooooooooooooooooo).jpg|Asterix in "Asterix and the Big Fight" Asterix Prevented the Enemy from Escaping.jpg Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Vikings Category:Titular Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Speedsters Category:Classic Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Hero Category:Political Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good